godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Roth Conspiracy
The Roth Conspiracy was a conflict between Hyman Roth, the Rosato Brothers, and the Corleone family. Conflict In late 1958, Hyman Roth set up a meeting in Havana, Cuba, between several mob bosses, including Don Michael Corleone. He promised all of the mob bosses swathes of territory. Just as the meeting had adjourned, the president Fulgencio Batista resigned from office and the bosses had to return to America. After an attack on his house, Michael Corleone ordered Roth killed. He succeeded in killing Johnny Ola, Roth's associate, but Corleone's bodyguard Bussetta failed to assassinate Roth and was killed by Cuban soldiers. After the return to the United States, Michael Corleone prepared for war with the Roth followers; an assassination attempt had failed shortly before the fiasco and Roth suggested to Michael that he wanted to avenge Moe Greene, who had been killed by an assassin in Las Vegas in 1955. Corleone also disowned his brother, Fredo, as he was overheard in a conversation in Cuba with some corrupt government officials of the USA about being in touch with Johnny Ola, and Fredo had previously denied knowing of talking to him in front of Michael. For Fredo's betrayal of the Corleones, especially his younger brother and the don of the family, Michael never wanted to see him again. Soon, the Rosato Brothers supposedly killed Frank Pentangeli, faking their service to Corleone in order to convince Frank, one of the Corleone's most long-time supporters, to give up his allegiance. It was not long until he filed an offense against Michael Corleone in court. Corleone convinced his innocence to Senator Pat Geary and the courtroom, using Pentangelli's own brother from Sicily against him, hence he was not accused of perjury. Michael Corleone met with Rocco Lampone and arranged for him to kill Hyman Roth at the Miami Airport. Simultaneously, Al Neri was tasked with the killing of Fredo for his betrayal. In the meantime, Corleone consigliere Tom Hagen met with Pentangeli and talked to him about how a servant of Rome (i.e. Frank) would treat himself after rebelling (the court trial) against his emperor (Michael), to which Frank responded that they would have a party before getting into a bathtub and slitting his own wrists to bleed to death. Understanding the implications of their conversation, Frank carries out his suicide shortly later. While playing cards, two federal agents noticed that he was in the bathroom too long and barged in, only to notice his wrists slit and blood all over the sides of the tub. In the airport terminal, Rocco Lampone came out and shot Hyman Roth with a revolver up close and was killed by federal agents. In Lake Tahoe, Anthony Corleone was removed from the scene rather hurriedly by Michael to go to Reno, as Al killed Fredo by shooting him while praying the Hail Mary. Thus, the conspirators were all killed. Video game In ''The Godfather II'' (video game), the Roth Conspiracy also covers several other smaller conflicts, such as the Trapani - Mangano War, which was an attempt by Hyman Roth to set his two greatest competitors, Dominic and Samuele Mangano, against each other. Media Category:Events